Breezing Beach
Breezing Beach is the tenth course in Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition. This is the first stage located in the third overworld, and is simply in a pipe on the snow/sand patch to the left after entering the third overworld. This stage is a harder version of Sunny Beach from Super Mario 74. There is a sign at the start of the level informing Mario that Bowser is the one who froze this beach and made the water so cold. Like its name suggests, this stage is a cold and snowy variant of the Sunny Beach stage. The level is mirrored, the water is mostly frozen over (Only a small hole in the ice lets Mario access the incredibly cold water), and camouflaged passages lead to all kinds of secret areas (including an underwater maze of walls and red coins). Like the level Sunny Beach, some of the star names in this stage are cryptic and offer no help in locating the hidden stars, though unlike Sunny Beach, this is not the case for all six stars. Surprisingly, this stage has more than 100 coins, possibly making its 100 coin star easier than that of the original Sunny Beach. Stars 'Star 1: Secret of the Smaragds' To Mario's immediate right upon starting this level, five very tall, thin pillars are sticking out of the ground. On top of each of these pillars is a secret spot, so Mario will have to wall kick back and forth between the closest two of them to rise up to their top. From there, he can make precise long jumps to land on each other pillar (or at least touch the trigger point for their secret spot) until he manages to activate all five secrets. This will spawn a star in the same location as star 1 in the original game: Down a hidden slope against the level boundary on top of the second mountain (right after crossing the broken bridge). If Mario enters this hidden area without collecting all five secrets first, he'll find nothing but a sign informing him that he needs to trigger the secrets to spawn a star here, and will have no way out of this area other than exiting the course through the pause menu or using the lava to reduce his power meter to 0. 'Star 2: Hot Pole-Dance' This star hovers high above the level, at the end of the second mountain. The small thin platform here that led to a star in Sunny Beach has been greatly extended, and is now riddled with Kuromame and a Chuckya. It will take nimble jumps to keep Mario from getting grabbed or burned and sent falling to the ground far below. Even if he manages to cross this platform safely, he'll find that the ledge the star is hovering over is high out of his reach. In order to climb on top of it, he needs to triple jump past the Kuromame so that he collides with the ledge at the peak of his jump, then wall kick off of it and pull back to grab the ledge. 'Star 3: Somewhere in the Nowhere' Though the title is non-descript, this star isn't too hard to find. At the top of the second mountain, right behind the raised platform leading to the path to star 2, a Purple Switch is hidden in an alcove here. This switch will spawn two timed boxes under the broken bridge between the mountains, each one mostly set into the rock wall at either end of the bridge. There is a small alcove in the rock wall immediately beneath either end of the bridge, and Mario will need to use these boxes to easily explore these tiny crevices. Though the alcove on the side of the first mountain just leads to a red coin, the alcove on the side of the second mountain holds this star. 'Star 4: Nowhere in the Somewhere' Another star title that offers Mario no help, and this star is in a much more obscure location. Mario will have to climb up the first mountain and walk to the corner of the level boundary (so the raised platform leading to the bridge is to his right). From here, Mario just has to triple jump into the wall marking the level boundary. If he jumps at the right spot, he'll find the hidden alcove along the top of this wall and slide into the star hidden behind it. 'Star 5: Cold Tomb' To get this star, Mario will have to brave the icy waters of this stage. He can enter the water through a hole in the ice near the start of the stage, but this water is so cold that Mario will lose health almost twice as fast as normal while swimming through it. There's a spinning heart at the middle of the cold water that Mario will desperately need. On the far left side of the water (the side with only the edges of a wooden bridge sticking out of the rock, not the side with the entire bridge visible under the ice), there is a passage to the eponymous cold tomb hidden in the rock wall, but the texture on the wall disguises this entrance well. There are many red coins and even another spinning heart in this rocky maze, so health can be refilled as long as Mario keeps his bearings. It's hard to tell the walls apart from the open passages in this area thanks to the textures, but if Mario takes a right from the heart and hugs the right wall against the top of the ceiling, he should eventually find another well-disguised hole leading to this star. 'Star 6: Hemoglobin-Coins' The red coins in this stage can be difficult and confusing to collect, since six of them are hidden in the cold tomb of tunnels beneath the freezing water. Mario will have to navigate these perplexing walls to find all six of them and make it out alive. Another red coin is hidden behind the underwater sand dunes on the exact opposite side of the cold water, and the last red coin is hidden beneath the broken bridge between the two mountains, as explained in star 2 above. Once all eight red coins are collected, the star will spawn on top of a raised ledge on the far end of the first mountain. Enemies *Spindrift *Moneybag *Chuckya *Kuromame Trivia *The word 'smaragds' from the first star's name is an archaic word for 'emeralds'. Coincidentally, the first star of Sunny Beach was called 'Mystery of the Saphires' [sic]. Sapphires are a blue gemstone, and the area where that star was located in Super Mario 74 has a blue floor. Emeralds are a green gemstone, and that same area in Super Mario 74: Extreme Edition now has a green floor. *There is a 1-Up Mushroom hidden in the far corner of the cold water. Category:Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition Category:Level Category:Extreme level Category:Location Category:Snowscape